The Route of All Evil/References
Trivia *This episode aired the furthest amount of time away from when it was originally produced. According to the DVD commentary, this was because Bumper Robinson, who voiced Dwight at this time, left to China for 10 months while this episode was being produced to work on a movie, and the producers had to wait until he returned so that he could re-record some lines. *LöBrau is a reference to Löwenbräu beer and a pun on the word "lowbrow". *One of the bottles is actually a Klein bottle. *Pabst Blue Robot is a reference to Pabst Blue Ribbon beer. *The title is taken from the phrase "the love of money is the root of all evil", derived from the Latin "radix malorum est cupiditas", the creed of the Pardoner in his prologue and tale from The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer. The Canterbury Tales This itself is taken from 1 Timothy 6:10 (King James Version): "The love of money is the root of all evil...etc." - and "radix enim omnium malorum est cupiditas" in the Vulgate of Saint Jerome. *Cubert and Dwight deliver papers to the asteroid inhabited by the Little Prince character from the children's book by the French aviator and author Antoine de Saint-Exupéry The Little Prince . When his paper is thrown, the Prince catches it, but later, when the delivery mode is speeded up by Hermes shooting the papers from a gun, he gets hit, and flies off his asteroid into space, crying "Au revoir!", despite the reference that French is a dead language by the year 3000 in the Futurama timeline. *Cubert is shown playing with a device similar to a Game Boy. *Bender considers naming the beer brewing inside him Botweiser, a reference to Budweiser beer. *The dog chasing Dwight and Cubert as they fly through an asteroid field is eaten by a giant tube worm extending from a crater, a parody of a scene in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, in which the Millenium Falcon flies out from inside a similar beast as it tries in vain to re-eat the ship. *Professor Farnsworth denies it, but Cubert says Farnsworth declared himself dead "as a tax dodge". This is very similar to Hotblack Desiato, of the rock band Disaster Area, having himself declared dead as a tax dodge in "Restaurant at the End of the Universe", the second book in The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy series. The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy *Bender is shown reading a Victoria's Circuit catalog; this is a parody of the clothing maker Victoria's Secret, known for their lingerie catalogs. *A beer mentioned in the episode is given the name of St. Pauli Exclusion Principle Girl. This is a portmanteau and reference to both St. Pauli Girl beer and the Pauli Exclusion Principle. Pauli Exclusion Principle *As he stamps paperwork in his office, Hermes is singing a parody of "Get Up, Stand Up" by Bob Marley and the Wailers, with his lyrics, "Stamp it / File it / Oh yeah / Send it overnight". *Taco Bellevue Hospital is a portmanteau and reference to both Taco Bell and Bellevue Hospital. It is also seen in the episode Bender Gets Made. *The exterior shot used for Hermes and LaBarbara's house is very reminiscent of the Huxtable residence from The Cosby Show. The dining room also resembles its counterpart. Footnotes Category:References